


Brothers

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Criminal Mnds FIcs [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, during profiler profiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post PROFILER PROFILED. Songfic for "BRothers" by Dean BRody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Prompt:Brothers (Song by Dean Brody)

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Characters: Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Carl Bufford

PAiring: None

Summary: Set post PROFILER PROFILED. Songfic for "BRothers" by Dean BRody

"Derek, there must be something you can do for me!" the pond scum who called himself a man, Carl Bufford, shouted as he was being taken away in cuffs by Det. Gordinsky.

"You can go to hell." Was the angry, growled reply of the broken man so close to tears.

He could feel Hotch and Gideon's eyes on him but his eyes burned with unshed tears that prevented him from seeing anymore than theyre vague outlines in the doorway. Finally the pittying gazes disappeared as they tirned and left the youth center. Derek collapsed onto the ground and sat with his back to the wall, hugging his knees, fighting the tears. He didn't look up when someone walked in. He didn't look up when they walked over to him. He finally looked up when the person sat next to him quietly, not saying a word. Derek was surprised to find that it was Spencer but didn't day anything.

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes before the older of the two began to cry. For what seemed like hours his body was wracked with sobs until he had ran out of tears and looked over to see that his best friend was still there. Neither agent wanted to break the comfortable silence that had settled over the room. Derek was the one to break it.

"thanks Reid" he said quietly, still recovering.

"What for?" Reid repliedm equally muted.

"For just sitting there; not trying to comfort and what not."

"This is what brothers are for."

The house was like a tomb. I was hiding in my my brother made his way on down the hall. I didn't want to say I was trying to deny there was a war, And that he got the callI watched him from my window Walking down the drive. Then I ran down the stairway Through the front door and I cried You come back you hear? And I let him see my tears I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio. I'll do anything you want, Clean your room, or wash your car. I'll do anything so long as you don't go. But he said, this is what brothers are for. Well I have my heroes, But the one I love the most Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat. And I wrote him every night I said I miss our pillow fights, But lately I just wonder where you're at. Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live When it takes things from you that you don't want to give. I said you come back you hear? I miss you being near. Laugh and fish down in the maple grove I'll do anything you want. There must be someone I can call, And just maybe they would let you come back home. But he wrote, this is what brothers are for. I may never have to face the anger of those guns, Or lie cold and wounded in my blood, Or know the sacrifice and what it must of cost For him to love me that much. Well, it had been two years, And I held back my tears When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore. And as I ran and held him tight, That's when he looked me in the eye And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home. And I said hey, this is what brothers are for.


End file.
